


A Welcome Distraction

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child compliant, James and Fred’s friendship, based after Albus and Scorpius run away, just some soft cousin love, two soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: When Fred finds an upset and worried James Sirius sitting alone in the common room, he makes it his mission to make sure he’s okay and cheer him up as much as he can.James knows he can always rely on his cousin to be by his side and is always grateful for a welcome distraction.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter & Fred Weasley II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely people ! 
> 
> This is a very self indulgent fic that I thought I would share with you all which is just a little snippet of the friendship between James Sirius and Fred II ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

“Leo Fortis” Fred spoke, loud enough so that The Fat Lady could hear him but not to make himself and his friends known to any prefects that would be out doing their rounds. It was their first night back at Hogwarts and curfew had neared a lot faster than they had expected. They had lost track of time whilst they were chilling out around the Hogwarts grounds and now they were trying to sneak back in without getting told off. The door creaked open thankfully and they all slipped in, giggles emerging from them all once the door was firmly closed again behind them. The rest of the boys threw themselves onto one of the many empty couches situated around the Gryffindor common room as Fred took a look around. 

The common room was practically empty apart from the group of his friends scattered across the couches and a lone figure curled in a ball in an armchair in a further part of the room. Fred thought it was just some random student who had fallen asleep there like many students did but when he spotted the Puddlemere United hoodie draped over the arm of the chair, he instantly knew who it was. He didn’t bother letting his friends know where he was going, they could easily see as he began to make his way towards the corner. He flopped onto the spare couch directly opposite the boy and waited for him to raise his glance which was fixed on the remaining flames of the fire, the flames reflecting in his brown eyes. 

“You okay Jamie?” Fred asked after James failed to acknowledge him. James didn’t react at first, waiting a few moments before turning his gaze towards Fred. He noticed James’ usual cheeky smile that seemed to be always present was non existent, replaced by a neutral expression. The glint in his eyes was masked by a blanket of possible worry, maybe even sadness. He took in the redness, the deep bags underneath his bloodshot eyes. Fred knew James had had it tough the past few hours. Albus had gone missing alongside his best friend and no one had any clue where they were. James had found out in possibly the worst way he could. 

Rumours had spread rapidly around the great hall only a few hours previous. Fred couldn't forget the look on both James and Lily’s face when the news reached their section of the Gryffindor table. Looks of pure terror crossed their faces before Rose, very smartly told them to wait for confirmation before panicking. Sadly that confirmation came not more than ten minutes later when Mc Gonagall had approached them both and asked to talk to them in private. James hadn’t returned to the great hall after that. Fred saw him in the exact same place he was sitting now, curled in on himself in the common room when he and his friends had left around an hour ago. The only difference was he was now alone compared to earlier being surrounded by Rose and Hugo, who had seemed to snuck himself into the Gryffindor common room. 

James just nodded his head, a forced smile appearing across his face as he looked at Fred. His sad eyes told a different story, told Fred that he really wasn’t okay. Fred sat forward, moving that little bit closer to James before he spoke. “Jamie …. I know you too well by now … you’re not okay, you can talk to me you know”. James smiled a little, leaning his chin on his knees that were still pulled in close. Fred knew from that smile he knew he could talk to him, let out what was on his mind. He didn't speak straight away and Fred didn’t rush him. He sat on the ground beside him, the fire burning behind him, heating his back as he waited for James to be ready. James’ gaze turned back to the flames as he tried to word his thoughts in his head. As Fred waited, he turned his gaze towards his friends who were being their nosy selves and trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. He signalled for them to head up to the dorms, to give them some privacy which they reluctantly agreed to, leaving James and Fred alone in the common room. 

The room was quiet, just the shallow breaths coming from both James and Fredd and the occasional crackling from the fire filling the room. After a few moments James turned himself around to face Fred fully, placing his hands under his legs to stop himself fiddling with them. His eyes were firmly set on the ground before he lifted them to meet Fred as he began to speak. “I'm really scared, Freddie ….. I have no idea where he is, why he ran away … like yeah there was the fight with dad last night but Albus isnt stupid, he wouldn’t run away for that, they always fight”. He paused for a moment and Fred noticed him trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. “I’m really worried for him, I just want him back …. Merlin knows where he is”. James let his head fall into his hands that he had now moved to his thighs. Fred was a little confused on what to do. He wasn't one to deal with emotions well and especially with James who he had never seen this upset or worried before. He was so used to seeing the perky, upbeat, chaotic side of James that this was a true shock to him. He moved himself closer, hopping up from his seat and taking a place to James’ right on the arm of the chair. He hesitated letting his hand rest on James' shoulder before commiting, giving it a soft reassuring squeeze as James turned to look at him. 

He struggled to form words at first, not knowing what to do but he shook himself out of it. James just needed some reassurance, someone to be at his side until everything was okay again. He just needed to let James know he was there for him, that he didn't have to deal with this alone. He moved to sit on the coffee table so he was in front of James. “Jamie … I know this is scary, terrifying really … we’re all worried but I can’t even begin to think how scared you are”. He paused for a moment, figuring out what to say next. “I know you’re terrified … you’re worried for Al but he’ll be okay, trust me. Everyone is out looking for him and they will find him … I know they will”. He let his hand land on James’ shoulder again, looking him in the eye. Fred went on to speak, keeping his eyes locked with James’. “You know I’m here for you, if you need anyone … you're not alone. You don't have to worry in silence …. I’ll help in any way I can, even if you just want some company while you wait”. 

Once he finished there was a silence between the pair as James took in Fred’s words. He knew it wasn’t the best comfort he could gve, he really wasn’t used to this but he hoped it let James know that he was here for him. He dropped his gaze from James, picking at a piece of loose skin on his index finger. He lifted his head once James began to speak. His voice soft, cracking a little as he spoke. “Thanks …. Thank you Freddie, I needed that. I think …. I’m not just worried about Al … I’m worried about how Lily is.” He stopped, letting his head drop. Fred watched as he tried to settle his voice, rid the shake that was ever present since they began to talk. “I just left her there … didn’t even attempt to see if she was okay. She’s probably somewhere terrified and I haven’t even bothered to see if she needs me … what a brother I am”. James' head dropped onto the arm of the chair, his eyes staring off into the distant as that sombre look returned to his face. 

Fred leaned his head to the side, getting James’ attention before speaking. “James …. You are the best brother to Lily, please don’t beat yourself up over not checking up on her. You heard the exact same news as her, are probably feeling the exact same way as her …. Of course it would be hard for you to face her when you’re feeling like this”. He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. “Lily is fine, I was talking to Rose earlier and she is keeping an eye on her … along with Lily’s friends, she's not alone and has people around her. You can find her when you’re ready to check up on her … you arriving like this, all upset wouldn’t help her in any way … She’s okay, don't worry”. 

Fred watched as James let his head lift up slightly, his eyes barely noticeable under his fringe. “You sure she’s okay?” he asked, his voice still trembling slightly. “I wouldn't lie about this, she’s fine”. A small smile appeared across James’ lips, a sign that he believed Fred’s word. Fred wrapped an arm around James’ shoulder a little awkwardly, pulling him in slightly as James fell into the hug. “You going to be okay?” Fred asked as they both pulled away from the hug. James nodded, a forced smile on his face before he began to speak. “I will be … thanks Freddie, you’re the best”. Fred smiled back, a silent thank you before standing up. 

“Right, let's do something …. try take your mind off it a little” Fred said, excitement back in his voice as he gestured for James to follow him. James flopped a little in his chair, not really wanting to go and do anything. “I’m not really in the mood …. I don't know, isn't it a little late?”. Fred rolled his eyes, hands landing on his hips. “I know you’re feeling down but when has James Sirius Potter ever cared about whether it was late or not to do something … especially something we shouldn’t be doing”. Fred couldn't help but giggle as a full smile broke across James, his usual bright, happy smile reappearing. “What do you have in mind?” James asked, pushing himself to the edge of his seat. Fred signalled for him to wait as he bolted up the staircase towards their dorms returning not a moment later, two brooms in hand. 

“Nothing a late night fly around the castle to clear the head ey?” Fred spoke, stretching James’ broom towards him. He saw a brief hesitation in James before the smile broke again across his face and he took his broom from Fred. “Ready?” Fred asked, signalling towards the door and when James nodded, he headed towards the door. James fell into step beside him, broom snug under his arm. They exited the common room, turning the opposite way to sneak out of the back exit like they always did if they were leaving the castle when they shouldn't be. As they walked out the door, the cool autumn air hitting their faces Fred wrapped his free arm around James’ shoulder again. They made their way towards the pitch, thoughts and worries left back at the castle. For the first time that evening Fred noticed calmness consume James, A welcome and relieving sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you all enjoyed ! 
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts so please do leave them in the comments, all are much appreciated ! 
> 
> Thanks again !


End file.
